


The Inside Looking Out

by Goody



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Donut we all?, If no one else will whump him I will, Kara loves donuts, Lots of villains, Makes the whump better, No pairings - Freeform, So many villains guys, We're all just super buds going on adventures, Where many of them get hurt, Winn Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goody/pseuds/Goody
Summary: The villains in the DEO prison have broken out, and Winn’s stuck right in the middle of it.





	1. Sliding Doors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well if you none of you are going to whump Winn then I guess I’ll have to do it myself. No pairings. Everyone is just friends (except Maggie and Alex, if they show up). Set a few episodes earlier in the season because Metallo and Live Wire need to be locked up.

“Do you guys have to glare at each other like that? It’s very distracting,” Winn said, motioning to the air between Kara and Metallo.

“Yes. I’m not taking my eyes off him until you’re done,” Kara answered without looking at him, refusing to be the first of the two to turn away.

“Well it might be awhile,” Winn said as he went back to fiddling with the control panel.

“Take your time,” Metallo said with a small shrug, “I enjoy the company. I’ll enjoy even more ripping all your throats out when I get out of here.”

“Charming,” Winn muttered.

“Winn I’ve been looking all over for you … uh … why is Metallo’s cell open?”

Winn looked up from his work to see Mon-El strolling through the doors leading into the DEO’s alien prison where Winn was kneeling in front of a console on the wall and Kara was standing with her arms crossed in front of Metallo’s cell, a cell which currently had its doors wide open.

“Don’t worry, it’s not,” Winn answered.

“Sure looks like it is,” Mon-El said.

Kara stepped forward and tapped the air in front of the cell causing a forcefield to light up. “There’s a top level forcefield around the whole cell, and it’s charged to full power while Winn fixes the doors. There’s no way he’s getting out of there.”

“Fixes the doors? How did the doors get broken?”

“No idea, that’s what I’m trying to figure out. Every third or fourth time the guards try to lock these up it doesn’t work on the first try. I think it’s a symptom of a bigger problem, I’m just trying to track it,” Winn explained.

Mon-El turned to Kara. “And you’re here because you’re enthralled by technobabble?”

She smiled humourlessly. “I’m here to make sure Metallo doesn’t try anything while these defences are lowered.”

“Kryptonian bodyguard,” Winn said, “She was very insistent. Never leave home without one. Or at least come down into the jail part of our building without one.”

“So I’m guessing this means I won’t be doing my tests today?” Mon-El asked.

Winn hissed apologetically. “Sorry, this kind of became a priority. I’m getting close to the problem though. Stick around if you want.”

“Two bodyguards are better than one I suppose, and I do have some bodyguarding experience,” Mon-El said.

“Or … OR, hear me out,” Winn said with a smile. “You could get me a coffee?”

“And donuts!” Kara said, her eyes lighting up.

“Oh yeah, donuts.”

“You’re guarding supervillains and you want me … to get snacks?” Mon-El asked.

“Yes,” Kara nodded. “Because then you’ll be more than a bodyguard.”

“You’d be a hero,” Winn finished for her.

“I take back what I said,” Metallo chimed in. “All of you get out, please.”

Kara shook her head. “No donuts for him.” 

“You’re both hilarious,” Mon-El said, making no move to leave.

“I don’t joke about donuts, Mon-El.”

“Oh.”

Mon-El was saved from having to decide if he should in fact go get snacks or not by Winn’s console beeping.

“Whoa.”

“What is it?” Kara asked.

“There’s a whole system installed here I don’t recognize. It looks like the door thing was just a glitch. Metallo’s part cyborg, I think he found some way to hack the code around his cell,” Winn explained as he tapped commands into his tablet.

“Hack it to do what?” 

Before Winn could answer, Metallo put his palm against the forcefield which instantly fizzled out of existence, leaving a completely open doorway.

“I’m gonna guess that,” Winn said, taking a step back.

“You’re going to regret that,” Kara warned as she dropped into a fighting stance.

“I assure you, I’m not,” Metallo said, then took a step out of his cell but made no move to go any further.

“What are we waiting for?” Mon-El asked, rushing towards Metallo.

“Mon-El no!”

The Daxamite had never fought Metallo before and had no idea that before he got super powers, Metallo had been John Corben, one of the best assassins on the planet, which meant he was just as strong as the super duo, but also a much better fighter. So it was little surprise when Metallo easily ducked under Mon-El’s punch, swept an arm under him and threw the younger man over his head and into the open cell behind him.

Kara almost caught him off guard but he managed to step back in time to avoid her swing. He was saved only by the fact that she was holding back on using her full powers as she wouldn’t risk damaging the other cells and releasing more prisoners. She had little choice but to rush at Metallo as Mon-El had done. He had practiced this fight in his mind a thousand times though and as she came at him he sidestepped her, using her own momentum to throw her into the cell and crash into Mon-El as he got back to his feet.

Smiling, Metallo placed his hand back against the open air. The forcefield snapped back to life. 

“No!” Kara shouted, running across the cell but only arriving in time to pound uselessly against the forcefield.

“What was it you said? Top level forcefield? There’s no way you’re getting out?” Metallo said with a smirk. 

“Oh shit,” Winn muttered, watching with horrified eyes as both his super powered bodyguards were trapped behind an impenetrable forcefield. He had backed away from the superbrawl as it happened, but unfortunately that left him further from the exit than he would ever want to be in this situation, and Metallo was turning towards him. Before Winn could even take a step towards the exit a metallic hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him against the forcefield, simultaneously knocking the wind out of him and shocking him slightly.

“Winn!” Kara yelled.

“Let him go!” Mon-El demanded next to her, pounding on the cell wall.

“Yell for help and I snap his neck,” Metallo said, looking over Winn’s head directly at Kara and Mon-El, instantly quieting the two.

“Okay, just don’t hurt him,” Kara pleaded quietly but Mon-El only glared.

“Like you’re not just going to kill him anyway?”

“Of course not.”

“You’re not?” Winn asked sceptically, able to wheeze in the barest amount of air through the hand wrapped around his neck.

“No. You see I’m going to have a wonderful little party ...”

Winn only looked confused at this so Metallo craned his head, drawing his attention down the long hallway. The long hallway full of cells housing evil super-powered aliens. 

“… and I need you to invite all my guests.”

TBC


	2. A Cell Of A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much Winn whump. Hope you guys are ready.

“You … what?” Winn sputtered, flustered by the hand around his throat and the news that Metallo wanted him to help with his prison break.

“I had a long time to sort through your security measures, they’re very impressive. Took me two months just to get my doors open. But I also learned that each of these cells can be opened with the palm print and passcode of a DEO agent, and I must admit, I’ve been lonely, so let’s get moving.”

Before Winn could respond the hand wrapped around his throat moved to his shirt collar and started to pull him down the hallway with one hand twisted behind his back.

“Let him go, now!” Mon-El called out. “I guarantee you won’t like what I do to you when I get out of here.”

Kara pushed Mon-El back, worried that threatening the villain would just cause him to lash out against Winn. 

“You can’t think you’ll actually get out of here,” Kara added, going for reason instead. “There are hundreds of agents between you and the exit.”

“That’s why I’ll need help,” Metallo said.

“Well there’s no way in hell I’m help … ah!” Winn’s outburst was interrupted by Metallo twisting his wrist and forcing his hand against the palm reader on the next cell. “Okay, using super strength is cheating.”

Metallo gestured to the beeping display. “Your access code?” 

“Oh yeah, sure, it’s 555-BITE ME,” Winn said and couldn’t say he was all that surprised when Metallo twisted his other arm near the point of breaking. 

“Winn!” Kara called reflexively while both she and Mon-El pounded on the forcefield.

“I’m gonna turn that guy into scrap,” Mon-El hissed.

“Get in line,” said Kara.

“You do realize that I need your palm print. I don’t need it attached to your body,” Metallo said, the threat clear.

Winn hissed in pain and looked at the ceiling as he ground out his reply, “I’m aware. I’m still not going to help you break psychopathic super-powered aliens out of prison.”

“Ideological with no sense of self-preservation. How do you find these ones so much like you, Supergirl?”

Metallo didn’t wait for Kara’s answer, he just lifted Winn’s hand and forced him to type six digits into the console.

The pad turned green and Winn’s eyes went wide. “That was my access code. How …?”

“Enhanced vision courtesy of Cadmus. I saw you type it in three days ago from across the hall.”

“Then why did you ask me for it?” Winn asked through gritted teeth.

“To see if you’d be of any use to me once I’m done here. Now I know you won’t be. I hope your moral standards are comforting when you’re dead.”

The forcefield next to them fizzled away and the cell doors swished open, revealing an 8-foot tall alien with gray skin and bone plates in his head.

“Did someone say they needed someone dead?” the alien asked with a smirk.

“Draaga,” Kara muttered, remembering how she had only just barely beaten the monster in Roulette’s fighting ring. “No, no, no.”

“Not just yet,” Metallo told the alien. “We’re breaking out. Stick around, I’ll get us some company, then we’ll start killing.”

“You sure you’re not just good with him? No need to get greedy,” Winn said but Metallo just hauled him to the next cell. When Winn saw who was inside his eyes went wide and he tried to pull his arm from Metallo’s grip. “No, no, no no. You don’t want this one, trust me, she’s crazy.”

“I like crazy,” Metallo said, forcing Winn’s hand against the palm reader.

“Damn it,” Winn said as the panel turned green. He looked down the hall to Kara. “Supergirl, I’m sorry.”

“Who’s in that cell?” Mon-El asked her.

The first thing to come through the door was a lightning bolt.

“Livewire,” Kara said. 

“Woo, it’s good to be out!” Livewire shouted as she emerged, smiling in Metallo’s direction. “So what is this, a prison break? Tell me we’re going to riot first.”

“You can do whatever you like as long as we all get out of here in the end.”

“My kind of guy,” Livewire replied.

“We have to get out of here,” Kara whispered, scouring every inch of the cell for some escape route.

“Well my list of powers include punching, which isn’t doing anything. What do you got?” Mon-El asked.

Kara squared her shoulders and activated her heat vision, hoping it would burn through the forcefield. Instead the beam just bounced off the walls until it hit Mon-El in the arm. 

“Ow!”

“Okay, no heat vision,” Kara said sheepishly.

“Any other ideas?”

“Unfortunately no.”

Down the hall Livewire’s brow furrowed as she looked over Winn. “I know you. Didn’t you work at CatCo?”

“I … I did,” Winn stuttered, still stuck in Metallo’s grasp. 

“Really?” she said with a suspicious amount of interest.

Winn remembered too late that Livewire blamed CatCo and Cat Grant for ruining her life

“And boy did I hate it,” he added hastily. “Just the worst. I had to get out of there, moved on, came to the DEO. Ms. Grant especially was awful. You know she never once got my name right.”

“Uh huh,” Livewire said, clearly not buying it. “You need help killing this guy or anything?”

“Everyone’s so eager with the killing,” Winn muttered miserably.

“Not just yet. Why don’t you watch the hall with Draaga while I get us a few more friends.”

“I can do that.” Livewire started down the hall but stopped to whoop with joy when she got to the end. “Oh boy, you didn’t tell me you got me a present. It’s even gift wrapped. A two for one. Who’s the schmuck, blondie?”

“I’m pissed and looking for someone to open this door actually,” Mon-El said.

“Ohhh, spunky,” Livewire said, pretending to get chills.

“Leslie, you don’t have to help him, you …”

“How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Livewire!” she snarled, cutting off Kara’s plea and visibly building up an electric charge between her hands that Kara and Mon-El had no way of avoiding.

“No!” Winn yelled and was surprised that Metallo seemed to agree. The cyborg released Winn and rushed down the hall, grabbing Livewire’s arm before she could release the energy build up.

“Now is not the time.”

“It’s always time for revenge,” she said and released a charge that ran down Metallo’s arm, forcing him to release her. “Never touch me again or you’ll get worse than that.”

“She’s contained now,” Metallo explained. “If we open the doors to kill her we risk releasing her and then she just might stop us, or set off the alarms. And if this place goes into lockdown none of us will be getting out.”

Livewire made no reply and shot lightning between her hands while she considered his words.

“You’ll have plenty of chances at revenge once we’re free,” Metallo continued. “Revenge on your own terms. For now, we’ll destroy this whole place as we leave, make her sit helplessly in that cage as the humans she cares about die around her. It’s the worst thing you could do to a bleeding heart like her really.”

“You know what Chrome Chest, when you’re right, you’re right. Let’s start with that one.”

At the other end of the hall, Winn had been considering trying to signal for help through one of the nearby keypads when a bolt of lightning flew past his face.

“Jesus!” he yelled, dropping to the ground, certain he felt his eyebrows singe off.

“Hey!” Mon-El shouted.

“Leave him alone Livewire, he’s not part of this!” Kara said.

Livewire smirked as though she had just made her point. “Yeah, that’ll work. Kill you later tech support.”

Winn was still panting from surprise at nearly being electrocuted when Metallo picked him up by the collar and shoved him towards the next cell. 

“Get moving.”

Winn’s instinct was to protest again until he saw the next occupant standing at his cell door, glaring. Only he wasn’t glaring at Winn, he was glaring at Metallo, and suddenly this seemed like the best idea of the night.

“Yeah, sure thing,” Winn muttered then placed his hand on the palm reader. He managed to enter the first three digits of his access code before Metallo roughly hauled him back.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“You … you said to open the cell.”

“Yes, and a moment ago you expressed a willingness to die before helping with that. Why the sudden change of heart?” Metallo asked.

“The increasing number of threats of bodily harm were definitely a factor,” Winn replied. He could tell Metallo wasn’t buying it though. God he really needed to learn how to lie.

“Indeed. Let’s just see who we have here,” Metallo said, tapping the panel to display the prisoner details. 

Winn cringed in anticipation.

“Carl Draper AKA The Master Jailer,” Metallo read aloud, more anger creeping into his voice with every word. “Fort Raz prison guard incarcerated for murdering escaped alien convicts.”

“Oh wow, murdering escaped convicts, really? Good thing you stopped me. He’s probably not exactly what you’re looking for … ” Winn’s rambling was stopped by Metallo backhanding him across the face. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground where he lay stunned.

He definitely needed to learn how to lie better.

“Son of a bitch!” Mon-El yelled. “Come here and try that on someone with super strength!”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” Kara shouted as they both pounded on the forcefield in frustration.

“I said I wouldn’t kill him, a promise I’m considering going back on,” Metallo said as he picked Winn up by the collar, ignoring his struggles to stand. “Try anything like that again and I will snap your neck. Understood?”

“What happens if I say no?” Winn asked, mumbling through his sore jaw. 

Metallo grabbed Winn’s thumb and pulled it back to the cusp of breaking. “I start demonstrating on your smaller bones.”

“Okay, okay, I got it,” Winn said, quite fond of his smaller bones.

“Good, now move, we’ve got one more invitation to send to our party.”

Metallo released Winn’s hand and pushed him forward but he froze when he saw who the final convict was. He turned to Metallo, “Is killing me still on the table by chance? It might be less painful than … and you’re already letting her out. Great.”

Metallo forced Winn’s hand on the keypad and the doors to the final cell opened.

“Hello lover,” Siobhan said, smiling in Winn’s direction.

Across the hall Mon-El’s eyes went wide. “Winn dated a super-villain?”

“Yes. Silver Banshee. She was just a regular villain at the time, if you ask me anyway,” Kara said. “It didn’t end well.”

“Siobhan, hi, you look … well,” Winn said, trying to back away from the lurking supervillain but was stopped by Metallo’s grip on his arm.

“You two were a thing?” Metallo questioned, eyebrow raising. Their interactions were answer enough and he shrugged. “Respect kid.”

“And may I take this time to remind you, Siobhan, of all of the good times we indeed had together. Remember the supply closet? And … and that time you fell off a roof and found out you had superpowers? I was there.”

“Oh I remember,” she said, stalking forward. “I also remember you betraying me.”

“Telling the truth isn’t betraying somebody!”

“And now you seem to have gotten yourself a cushy job at the DEO and you’ve never tried to get me out of here, you never even visit!” she yelled.

“In my defence you did try to kill me once,” he muttered.

“Well I’ll try a lot harder this time,” she said. That was all the warning she gave before she crouched down and screamed. Her banshee cry hit Winn so hard it knocked him out of Metallo’s grasp and sent him flying across the hall. He crashed into the wall near Kara and Mon-El and hit the floor in a heap. 

“Winn! Are you okay?” Kara asked, crouching down to get closer to him, hating the forcefield that was keeping her from helping him.

Winn had the wind knocked out of him and was struggling to breathe as he rolled over. Looking up he saw Metallo and Silver Banshee coming towards him and knew he only had a moment. He met Kara’s eye but then pressed his forehead against the floor to hide his mouth.

“The forcefield’s … not meant to hold two,” he rasped out so quietly that Kara had to use her super-hearing to make out what he was saying. “Double hit might overload it.”

Kara’s brow furrowed in confusion. They had both been punching the forcefield since they got in there to no avail. She looked up at Mon-El for help but the Daxamite hadn’t heard what Winn said.

“Winn, I don’t understand. What do we do?” she whispered.

Winn lifted his head and met her eye but before he could speak again Metallo’s foot landed between them. 

“If your lover’s quarrel is over, we were in the middle of breaking out of here,” Metallo said, speaking to Siobhan.

“Fine with me. Livewire,” Siobhan said, greeting her former partner in crime.

“Hey, the badass bitches are back together again,” Livewire said.

“You guys should start a band,” Winn mumbled. 

“And you should learn when to keep your mouth shut,” Metallo said as he reached for Winn’s arm. Damn he was getting tired of being manhandled around. “We all ready to go?”

The new escapees all nodded in eager agreement and Metallo started towards the exit, still dragging Winn with him. “Let’s get going then.”

“Stop!” Kara shouted, eyes tracking Winn desperately. “You don’t need him anymore. You’d be better off leaving him here locked in one of the cells.”

“Yeah, he’ll just slow you down,” Mon-El added.

“Lucky for him I still require his services,” Metallo said, “otherwise he’d be dead.”

Livewire smirked and threw an arm over Winn’s shoulders. “Nothing like a good old hostage, Blondie. Great for escapes. Nothing riles you hero types up more than someone who needs saving.”

She emphasized her point by sending a shock through Winn’s arm strong enough to make his knees give out.

“Stop it!” Kara cried out in unison as Winn cried out in pain.

“Told ya,” Livewire said smugly.

“When I get out of here the next cell you find yourselves in will be in a different dimension!” Mon-El yelled.

“I’ve been to plenty of dimensions kid, do your worse. Now let’s get out of here,” Draaga said from his lookout further down the hall. “We need to find some people to kill.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Livewire said, tugging Winn along now. “Say good-bye to your heroes Tech Support, next time you see them you’ll be dead.”

That doesn’t even make sense, Winn thought bitterly, but was saved from his own smart mouth by being in too much pain to speak. He had enough strength to turn around and watch as Kara and Mon-El punched the walls of the forcefield desperately as they watched the group of villains escape.

“Winn, we’ll find you!” Kara called out. “I promise. We’re getting out of here and we’ll find you!”

Winn wanted to believe her, he had seen her pull off bigger miracles before, but any hope he had of rescue was virtually extinguished when Livewire chuckled into his ear. “Yeah right, find you in a body bag maybe.”

He was so screwed.

TBC


	3. Team Work Makes The Dream Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's rescue this boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Winnsday on Tumblr this week I finally got around to finishing this little whump fest. Hope you all enjoy and sorry for the huge delay on it! Hope it was worth the wait.

Kara looked around the tiny cell and huffed in frustration. “We have to get out of here.”

“Still open to ideas!” Mon-el yelled, just as upset as her to be stuck behind a forcefield while four supervillains hauled away one of his only friends on the entire planet.

“Winn whispered something when he fell next to us but I don’t know what it meant.”

“What did he say?” 

“He said the forcefield isn’t meant to hold two people and if we …” Kara paused to airquote. “‘Double punch it’, it might not hold.”

“So punch at the same time?” Mon-El guessed.

“Maybe, but we’ve done that already.”

“Well then we’re trying again.”

“All right,” Kara said and stood next to Mon-El at the ready. “On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!”

They both punched. Nothing.

“Again. 1, 2, 3!”

“Damn it,” Mon-El said when nothing happened again, not even a flicker to indicate the shield was weakening.

“This can’t be it,” Kara muttered, looking around the cell thoughtfully. She watched as Mon-El wandered to the back of the room and punched the back wall in frustration. Her brow furrowed when the wall lit up with energy. “The forcefield covers the whole room.”

“What?” Mon-El took a second to process what she said and then shrugged. “Yeah, there’s forcefields on all sides, otherwise the villains with superstrength would punch through the walls.”

“The forcefields take a lot of energy though,” Kara said and started bouncing on her heels excitedly as she understood what Winn was trying to tell her. “If you punch the forcefield all the energy goes to the wall that got punched to reinforce it. But these cells aren’t designed for two people, so if we each punch a different wall …”

“There may not be enough energy to keep the shield up in both places,” Mon-El finished for her.

“Exactly. You punch the back, I’ll hit the front. On three.” They both got in position and Kara counted down. “One, two, three!”

The forcefield held but the light was noticeably dimmer than before.

“Again, with everything you got,” Kara said. “One, two, three!”

The light faded even more. They both pulled back to go again.

“One, two, three!”

Their fists struck the different walls at the same moment. Half a second later the lights flickered, sparks flew in the hallway and the forcefield fizzled away.

“We did it!” Kara exclaimed, rushing into the hallway before the forcefield could reset.

Mon-El was right behind her. “Let’s go scrap some metal.”

“Wait,” Kara pulled him back and headed towards a console on the wall. “We need to call J’onn and warn him.”

“We don’t have time,” Mon-El argued.

“The DEO agents upstairs deserve to know four supervillains are on the loose and headed straight for them,” Kara said opening an emergency channel to the command center. A video screen opened and J’onn walked into view, Alex a few steps behind him. “J’onn, we have a situation down here.”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing much, just four supervillains on the loose!” Mon-El shouted impatiently from behind her, clearly eager to get moving.

“What?” Alex said, leaning over to check the monitors. “The computers don’t show anything wrong.”

“Metallo hacked his cell open. He locked us up then forced Winn to open the rest of the cells so no alarms would sound. They’re a few minutes ahead of us, they’re probably halfway to surface level by now.”

J’onn nodded and looked to the technician filling in for Winn. “Bring up the monitors from every floor and put this place into lockdown.”

“No!” Kara and Mon-El shouted in unison.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked. “Why can’t we lockdown?”

“They took Winn with them,” Mon-el said.

“If they see the building go into lockdown they’ll either go on alert and use him as a hostage or try to force him to help them override it. Either way that’s bad for Winn.”

“What do you suggest?” J’onn asked.

“The villains don’t know we’re free,” Kara said. “We’ll come up behind them while you and Alex go for a frontal assault. I’ll super speed in and get Winn out before things get bad.”

“And then we start punching,” Mon-El finished.

“Then we start punching,” Kara agreed.

“We found them,” Alex said looking at a screen. “They’re avoiding the elevators, taking the emergency stairs, smart. They’re at sublevel 12, almost to 11.”

“How fast can you get to them?” Kara asked.

“By the time they get to 8,” J’onn answered. 

“Okay, we’ll box them in on 8.”

“Is Winn okay?” Mon-El asked Alex since they couldn’t see the feed she was looking at.

Alex’s face went tight for a moment as she watched a winded, limping Winn dragged up the stairs by Metallo. “He’s grumpy but he’s okay.”

“All right, let’s move people,” J’onn said and they saw Alex charge her gun before they all logged off.

“We better hurry, who knows how many flights of stairs Winn can handle,” Mon-El said.

“Let’s go,” Kara said. Mon-El didn’t have to be told twice. 

“I call Metallo,” he said as they started up the stairs.

Kara wanted a piece of Metallo herself but knew she was better suited elsewhere. “I’ll take Livewire. J’onn should be able to handle Draaga and Alex and the agents can take Silver Banshee. If you can get past her scream she’s not that tough.”

“Sounds good.”

The emergency stairs were meant to be able to evacuate the whole underground comfortably so the stairs were wide with large landings. Kara and Mon-El hugged the walls as they went up to avoid being spotted by anyone looking down the center of the staircase. They were coming up on the 11th floor when they first heard the villains a few floors above.

“First thing I’m going to do when we get out of here, full day spa treatment,” Siobhan said. “Two hour massage, mani, pedi, the works. It’s been hell in these low pressure showers.”

“I got a coupon for a nice place on 71st street. Let me go and it’s all yours,” Winn said, a noticeable wheeze in his voice.

“Is he even trying to stay alive?” Mon-El hissed but Kara shushed him.

“You know what even after all this, you’re still kind of cute. Kind of,” Siobhan replied with a hint of fondness.

“Cute enough not to kill?”

“Not a chance,” Livewire answered for her.

“Can we all please focus on getting out of here,” Metallo interrupted. “Then we can decide on next steps and who dies.”

Kara turned on her super hearing and heard Winn mutter “lovely” at the same time that she heard Alex and the other agents lining up outside the 8th floor door.

“Get ready,” she whispered to Mon-El. As they passed the 10th floor she heard a doorknob turning above them followed by a door slamming open.

“Freeze! All of you!” Alex shouted, rushing through the door in front of the villains with J’onn and half a dozen agents behind her.

“Now!” Kara said, racing forward.

“Oh thank god,” Winn whispered, his legs a few steps away from giving out on him. He tried to pull out of Metallo’s grasp but the villain pulled Winn closer then put a metal hand around his throat.

“Back off or he ooof!” Metallo’s threat was cut off by Kara punching him hard in the back of the head, knocking him several feet forward as he dropped Winn who fell to the ground gasping. Before Kara could pick him up and get him clear of the fight a lightning bolt struck her in the back and she stumbled into the wall next to Metallo, both of them now groaning in pain.

“Came back for more Blondie?” Livewire asked, squaring her shoulders. “I’m game.”

“Play with this.” Mon-El crested the stairs and moved to tackle the lightning queen but she teleported away and reappeared behind him, shooting him in the back as she had done Kara. He fell to his knees with a hiss, landing just a few feet from Winn, who was pulling himself back to standing.

“Great rescue so far,” Winn muttered.

“It worked better on paper,” Mon-el replied.

Around them they could see J’onn trading blows with Draaga and Kara locked arm in arm with Metallo. They were all going one for one so there was no telling who was going to win either fight. Next to them Alex’s team were attempting to open fire but Silver Banshee was keeping up a steady stream of screams that were forcing them back and keeping any bullets from penetrating into the hallway. That left Livewire looming over them both. 

“Well, I did say I would kill you Tech Support, I just didn’t think I’d get to ice the schmuck as well. My lucky day,” she said, building up a blast between her hands that was clearly more powerful than usual. 

Mon-el knew she was too far away to try and tackle again, she would just teleport away, so he chose to evade for now. He jumped to his feet and ploughed into Winn just as she fired at them, knowing the regular human wouldn’t survive a charge as high as the one she was preparing. They both hit the concrete wall hard and Mon-El felt his shirt singe in the back but successfully avoided the blast for the most part.

“Oops, missed,” Livewire said, stalking towards them again. “Like, they say, try, try again.”

“Do you take constructive criticisms on your plans?” Winn asked, gasping and barely holding himself up with one hand.

“Yes!” Mon-El said since he didn’t particularly have any ideas.

“Good. There’s a high pressure water pipe running down the wall two feet to your left.”

Mon-El’s face lit up. “Winn, I could kiss you.”

“Just save my life.”

“I’ll do my best.” 

Mon-El moved himself two feet to his left and met Livewire’s eye. “Give it your best shot.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Livewire built up another charge and just as she pulled her hand back to throw it Mon-El punched through the wall behind him then ducked down. The lightning bolt missed his head and instead struck a river of water that shot out of the wall and collided directly with Livewire who screamed as she was pushed back and started to convulse as her powers short-circuited.

The sound was enough to grab the attention of the rest of the fights going on. Kara grinned as she took Metallo by the shoulders.

“No, wait,” he pleaded but she had already tossed him directly into Livewire. He seized up immediately, his systems overloading from the water and electricity. A stray lightning bolt also hit Siobhan, not knocking her out but distracting her long enough for Alex to get a shot off and finally take her down. Further up the stairs J’onn phased as Draaga tried to take a final shot at him, then solidified and hit the alien so hard he fell down to the 20th floor.

“I think that’s all of them,” Kara said, taking stock of the four unconscious villains as the agents raced to restrain them all once more.

“Winn, are you okay?” Alex asked, entering the staircase for the first time and approaching their tech expert.

Winn waved her off even though he was somehow gasping and cringing at the same time as he leaned heavily against the wall.

“I’m great … never better … great work team,” he said even as his body slid down the wall to the floor. “But if someone wants to, I don’t know, carry me to the med-bay I’d be … I’d be cool with that.”

“I got it,” Mon-El said, swooping down and picking Winn up in a bridal carry.

“Oh, I was joking …” Winn started to say but then relaxed into it. “You know what never mind, I earned it … and also I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“Med bay now!” Alex yelled. Mon-El didn’t argue and raced up the stairs but Winn was unconscious long before he got him to a bed.

 

A few hours later Winn woke up in the med-bay feeling … oh god his entire body was a bruise.

“Hey, hey, I know you’re sore, just breathe and relax. And don’t move,” Alex told him after he jerked awake, placing a hand on his shoulder to hold him in place while her other hand held out a glass with a straw.

He took a sip and then laid his head down with a groan. “How do I hurt more now than when I was being tortured by supervillains?”

“Adrenaline rush has worn off, endorphin levels are normal again, you’re actually feeling it now, sorry. You’ll be sore for a few days, incredibly sore, and you have a few burns that we’re treating but you’re gonna be okay,” Alex told him.

“If you say so. We caught all the bad guys, right?” Winn asked, his memory of the last few hours kind of hazy.

“Oh we caught them,” Mon-El said, rushing into the room with Kara close behind.

“And we put them behind three extra levels of security,” Kara added.

“I’m gonna have to do so many upgrades to that security system,” Winn moaned.

“Yes, you will,” J’onn agreed, trailing in last. “But not today. Just rest for now. How are you feeling Agent Schott?”

“Alex says I’ll live. It doesn’t feel that way currently but I guess I believe her.”

“Excellent, because we have to talk about reprimands and court action regarding your access code being used to release four supervillains from custody,” J’onn said straight-faced.

“What?” All four of the room’s occupants demanded.

“I’m joking,” J’onn said, putting his hands up in surrender while they all groaned.

“Oh you got jokes now? I nearly die and now you have jokes. Typical.”

Kara came up and squeezed his hand; it felt good to touch him after being trapped behind a forcefield for so long while he was being hurt.

“Seriously, Winn, are you okay?” she asked.

Winn was tempted to complain about his whole body being a bruise again, but he looked around at the four concerned faces of his friends that had all run headlong into danger to rescue him and found he could only smile.

“You know what, all things considered, feeling pretty good. Thanks.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Let me know what you thought and if you have a line on any other Winn whump fics PLEASE send them my way. I need them! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
